A need exists for a buoyant structure that provides kinetic energy absorption capabilities with a plurality of tunnels formed in the buoyant structure.
A further need exists for a buoyant structure that provides wave damping and wave breakup within a plurality of tunnels formed in the buoyant structure.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.